


Coming Out on Top

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Sex, three musketeers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duels, deals and tootsie roll pops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



"I won the duel. I'm on top."

"But Athos was supposed to win the duel. So it doesn't count."

"I still won. An agreement's an agreement."

"But you won yesterday, too."

"Yeah, and before that you'd won three times in a row, and you didn't hear me complaining. Come on, Charlie. You know you like it when I fuck your ass."

"Okay, fine. Let's have another drink first."

"You say that because you know I'm far more willing to give in when I'm drunk. "

"I say that because you know we always have a hell of a time when we're drunk, Kiefer."

"Fine, but I'm still topping. Stop acting like you aren't gagging for my cock."

"I'm definitely not gagging for your cock."

"That's not what you said last night. In fact, I seem to remember something about you wanting to suck me like a tootsie roll pop."

"That's funny, because I always crunch tootsie roll pops."

"Ooh. Charlie, you kinky bastard."

"Shut up and kiss me."

....

"Better?"

"Definitely better. Should do this more often."

"Then you'll have to say yes to move movies with me in them. Still not used to kissing you with a beard, though."

"You aren't any better, in case you didn't look in the mirror. And now you know what I had to live with through Young Guns."

"You didn't seem to complain at the time, Charlie-boy."

"Maybe because I was too distracted by you sucking my brains out through my cock."

"Mmm. Those were good times. If I blow you now will you shut up and let me fuck you?"

"... I'll think about it."

....

"Fuck, you have a beautiful, cock-sucking mouth. Oh fuck, Kiefer, do that again."

"Shut up, Charlie."

***


End file.
